


Blessed Feast

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Death Eaters, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat Lucius and Bellatrix become feared by all as Vampires...Tonight they feast upon the souls of the undead...Dark Fic





	Blessed Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The scent of death awakens me this evening. The stale stench of drying blood filling my nostrils with a warmth not even the finest Earl Grey could provide. Fenrir's appetite, however grotesque his manner in sating it, is a fine testament to the nature of his beast and to watch Weasley in action, has become a pastime I treasure. The feral look in his eye as he sinks his fangs into a young and supple morsel of food is as arousing as watching Bella discipline a new fledgling.

Whilst on a stroll through the graves a few nights ago, a request Bella makes daily to remind herself of the fate she's escaped continually, we came upon a group of young teens in long flowing black cloaks. Intrigued, we followed the miniature coven to the outskirts of the cemetery where a small chapel lay. Flinching, I refused to step forward, much to Bella's amusement.

"Tell me you are not frightened of a building, mighty Lucius," she teased.

"It isn't the building, I assure you. Approach at your peril," I replied and taking steps back from the trellis leading to the stone steps of the church, I tripped on a stone cross headstone.

"So holy water and holy items can harm us?" she asked with interest. "It's not just a myth," she added craning her neck to see past the open wooden door to the church. Taking a step forward she smiled when her foot stepped on what she believed to be holy ground. "See?" she said twirling about on the flagged stone floor.

"There is a reason they say ashes to ashes, my dear Bellatrix. Keep on the path you tread and it will be your ashes I spit upon," I said leaning against the mockery of the holy item I had lost my footing on.

She continued on her way and when she reached the door, which had finally been closed, she grinned triumphantly before taking flight to peer through the stained glass window above the door. It was then that I realized, the sanctum would be safe to trespass upon. This was a Dark Church, a practicing church of the occult where in the place of the Christian's symbol of salvation lay a giant pentagram etched in the stained glass. More than slightly intrigued, I quickly glided toward the doors and smiled when I heard the 'believers' reciting affirmations of their faith.

Taking flight, as Bella had done, I rose and taking her by the hand just outside the pentagram artwork, I carry us through and into the nave of this most interesting of churches. We watched their service, where behind an altar of black a giant tapestry of Baphomet glared menancingly. Their service was truly a mockery of what a true Satanic ritual should have been, but as they all seemed far too young to truly know the difference, it was an enjoyable night. We fed from each of them when they entered a trance-like state and have returned each night.

"Has Augustus received confirmation from all we've enquired him about?" I asked Bella two nights ago on our daily stroll through the cemetery.

"The others?" she asked twirling a black rose in her fingers and enjoying the way the thorns stuck to her fingers and ceased to make them bleed. She had forgone her meal knowing she would drink of those she'd grown fond of.

"If we were to meet with them, we would need a place to convene…"

"Where prying eyes could not interfere," she concluded in a sing-song voice, the black rose petals now crushed in her long-fingernailed hand. "You hope to use the church?"

"They already believe they are visited by their Lord, what if we were to give them their Demonic visitation?" I crooned in her ear, my fangs grazing her earlobe. As cold and calculating as Bellatrix Lestrange had become in her First Life, in her Embrace she was doubly so. The threshold of pain was no longer pushed and broken through, it was now shattered in her wake and her Thirst far outweighs even Aislin's. When they hunt together, entire villages are slaughtered and not even cattle have been known to survive. It was that look of hunger that met my eyes when she turned her face to capture my lips in hers.

"You would allow me an Embrace so soon after my birth, my Lord?" she whispered against my lips and the shiver that ran through me made her eyes glint with triumph.

"You are more insufferable than Severus had ever been," I answered quickly and taking her by the hand, we ran to the church.

After the events at the House of Hope, we found it only fitting to provide Weasley with the opportunity to gain more children. His renewed fire and thrill of the hunt deserved a reward.

Waking Bella, I summoned Weasley to our side and together with Aislin, much to my annoyance, we set out to create a larger family. Fenrir met us outside the Malfoy crypt, his body now more wolflike than yesterday and glancing at the gibbous moon, I laughed.

"Shall we?" I asked taking Bella's hand. We were clad in black robes, silver clasps which I enchanted into a new symbol for the Church. An Oroborus Baphomet Pentagram. Tribute to the Son. My orders were simple and direct. "Seal the entrance, Fenrir. If any are capable of penetrating the wards and escape, consider them a sacrifice unto their god." His wolfish smile earned him a pat on the back by Aislin who seems to think of him as her personal pet.

Hoods drawn over our heads, we stepped forward and with a blasting hex, Weasley gained us entry into the unholy sanctum. The goat's head emblazoned on the tapestry seemed to smile when I made my way to the High Priest behind the altar. As one, we drew back the hoods and stood before the gaping crowd.

"Have you not been praying for this moment?" I asked with a raised brow. "Were you not, just yesterday, begging for proof that I existed?" Smiling widely, I opened my arms and beckoned them to approach. "I offer you…" I said quietly, dipping my head and closing my eyes. "Eternal damnation."

In the speed of our kind, which likely appeared to the mortals to have happened in the bat an eye, we each had our teeth sunken into the warm flesh of our believers. The High Priest dropped his chalice as my fangs held his throat captive. With upturned eyes, I found Bella feasting on a young raven-haired boy who clutched to her own ebony tresses with such force, his knuckles were white. Across from me at the foot of what would likely be the vestibule, Weasley held a young blonde woman in her arms, his eyes had already entranced her and limply she allowed him to suckle at her breast. Aislin, frustrated at being only allowed to feed, chose to taunt her victims with repeated bites that appeared so quickly to their mortal eyes, I was certain she was dizzying them with not only her bite but her movements.

They had chosen to open the services this evening with Carl Orff's Carmina Burana playing through some muggle contraption resting on a small table near the doors and as my children created their own, its haunting tone filled the air with a musical death.

O Fortuna  
velut luna  
statu variabilis,  
semper crescis  
aut decrescis;  
vita detestabilis  
nunc obdurat  
et tunc curat  
ludo mentis aciem,  
egestatem,  
potestatem  
dissolvit ut glaciem.

 

"Do you accept my gift?" I could hear Weasley ask the blonde who nodded surreptitiously, just as Bella repeated the question to her own raven. The Priest in my arms, regrettably was not given a choice. His defiant gaze proved to be much too obstinate. Calling Aislin over, I petted her hair as she sank her fangs into his throat and when his eyes widened, at the moment before he knew his death was imminent, I ordered him to rip his throat out. Draping the altar cloth with the angered Baphomet upon it, I made my way to another believer.

Sors immanis  
et inanis,  
rota tu volubilis,  
status malus,  
vana salus  
semper dissolubilis,  
obumbrata  
et velata  
michi quoque niteris;  
nunc per ludum  
dorsum nudum  
fero tui sceleris.

 

We moved quickly, stealthily, through the brethren and when the howls outside the door became too onerous, I gave Fenrir entry. Not many opposed our credo after he decimated a few non-believers. After feeding our neonates, it was time to teach them to hunt. Aislin and Bella quickly to the skies with dozens of our new children behind them. Before Weasley could join them, I stilled him with a hand to his chest.

"You have proven yourself a loyal Lieutenant, Percy." He seemed startled by my addressing him by his first name. I was not averse to saying his name, I just reveled in the perversity of having a Weasley by my side. A Weasley, I have molded into my own image. "Such beauty," I whispered against his blood-red lips.

Sors salutis  
et virtutis  
michi nunc contraria,  
est affectus  
et defectus,  
semper in angaria.  
Hac in hora  
sine mora  
corde pulsum tangite;  
quod per sortem  
sternit fortem,  
mecum omnes plangite!

 

He bowed his head and the submissive action was enough to spur me to action. Crushing our bodies together, I pulled him back toward the altar and laid him upon the table, his fiery locks draped over the side.

"Have you fed enough?" I asked stroking him from base to tip through his trousers.

"Never enough, sir."

"Then I shall have to feed you myself," I said with a smile and the moan that rang like a prayer through the altar was mingled with the sweet suckling sounds of Weasley's amazing mouth.

 

Translation of Latin lyrics above:

Oh Fortune like the moon you are changeable, ever waxing and waning;  
Hateful life first oppresses and then soothes as fancy takes it;  
Poverty and Power it melts them like ice.

Fate-monstrous and empty,you whirling wheel, you are malevolent  
Well being is vain and always fades to nothing, shadowed and veiled you plague me too;  
Now through the game I bring my bare back to your villainy.

Fate is against me in health and virture, driven on and weighted down, always enslaved.  
So at this hour without delay pluck the vibrating srings;  
Since Fate stikes down the string man,  
Everyone weep with me.


End file.
